


A Sense of Violence

by foxysquid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Consensual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence, Violent Sex, Weird Old Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/pseuds/foxysquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is used to acquiescing to Erwin's requests and orders alike, but when Erwin asks him for something more immediately physical, Levi's own physical reaction surprises both of them.</p><p>In short, a loving story about beating the shit out of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Violence

The walls were damp, and the ground below his feet was filthy, slick with water and algae and other substances he'd rather not contemplate. Levi would never allow himself to slip, because the idea of landing in that muck disgusted him. Fortunately, he was sure-footed, and there was little danger of that. He made his way in swift silence down the dark, narrow street, heading upward, heading toward the light.

He was alone. Officially speaking, no one knew where he was, or why he was there. These secret missions weren't standard for members of the Survey Corps, but Levi had skills other members of the Corps lacked. Erwin never allowed a skill to go to waste. Having spent years in the slums, Levi knew them well. The underground was an excellent source of black market goods, as well as the much more important resource of information. When he'd lived there, he had been--a leader, somehow. An accidental leader. There were still people there who were loyal to him. He had informants and soldiers of his own, of a sort. What had he done to deserve that loyalty? It hadn't been difficult for him, a prize he'd won without intending to. He'd overpowered them. He'd impressed them. That was what it took. They respected strength and violence in the slums. In that way, it wasn't much different from the military.

Levi could obtain information that others couldn't, but as time passed, his identity became more of a liability, because he was becoming recognizable in his role as soldier. "Humanity's Strongest": what a piss-poor nickname. The men and women who fought beside him were just as strong, just as worthy of that name. He'd die for humanity, but he'd rather not be admired. He didn't want the attention. It was fine for his old associates, who trusted him, to recognize him, but there were those who loathed the military. So many sources of information would dry up if his identity was discovered, but so far, that hadn't happened. Erwin had ways around that. Strategies and disguises. Erwin and his stupid disguises. 

Tonight, fortunately, Levi had been more of a glorified messenger than an operative, and he'd been able to make do with a hooded cloak. It was a simple solution, but it had been sufficient for this task. In a world of criminals, many had reasons to hide their faces, and hoods drew little comment. 

The slums were the city's dark bloodstream, the place into which everything ugly and sordid eventually flowed, and from which they emerged again. Like Levi, as he emerged from the shadows into the fading light, finding himself standing in the upper city at dusk.

No one cared or thought about the solitary, dark hooded figure that detached itself from the deeper darkness of below and drifted into the city proper. If the MP were patrolling, they were busy elsewhere, or slacking. Not that Levi was worried about them. Fuck them. He slipped into an alley and slipped out of his cloak, disposing of it to distance himself from the figure that had risen from the underground. There was no need to keep it. The cloak was dirty and old, and when he had to go on another mission, there'd be another disgusting cloak. As he moved on, he chose a circuitous, sheltered route, traveling quickly and quietly to elude any possible followers. He had no 3DMG with him. The gear was too bulky and obvious, so he carried knives instead.

By the time he returned to headquarters, he believed he'd adequately distanced himself from the day's activities. He wasn't a spy. He was the renowned Levi of the Survey Corps, returning after having spent a day on leave. What a joke. He never got any time off. Not that he wanted any. What would he do with it?

Erwin was waiting in his office. He looked up from his work and smiled at Levi when he was admitted. He could be grim and hard-assed at times, but then, in the next moment, he could be charming, all smiles and solicitude. Levi preferred the hard-assery. It made more sense to him, and it was easier to deal with. But no, today it was pleasant Erwin he had to deal with.

"If you wouldn't mind closing and locking the door," said Erwin unnecessarily, as Levi was following the order before it had been given. "Thank you," Erwin added, a nicety Levi considered just as useless. He'd do what Erwin asked. He didn't need to be thanked.

"I assume everything went as planned," said Erwin, rising from behind his desk and walking around to meet him.

"Yeah. Here." He removed a thin slip of paper from his pocket, holding it out for Erwin to take. "There's what you want."

Erwin unfolded the paper immediately. He read it over without a word, then refolded it and slipped it into his own pocket. There was no change in his expression. Levi, who hadn't read the missive, had no idea if it was good news or bad. Erwin gave nothing away, and he didn't ask. If Erwin needed him to know, he'd tell him. "Do you have anything else to report?" Erwin asked, his tone genial, the smile a constant.

Levi offered his report, giving a detailed account of his movements and the events that had transpired. It hadn't been an eventful mission, but he'd learned a few things. Erwin nodded, listening intently. "Excellent, as always," he said, when Levi had finished.

His duty carried out in full, Levi was expecting to be dismissed, but Erwin didn't dismiss him. "At ease. Would you like a drink?"

When told to be at ease, Levi did nothing to alter his bearing or manner. He hadn't expected to be asked to stay, but this offer wasn't without precedent. Erwin had his whims, and they had been known to include chatting. "A drink of what?"

"I have some whiskey here, but I can see about getting you something else, if you'd prefer."

"Whiskey's fine." He didn't often drink alcohol, but he wasn't opposed to it, and if Erwin was offering, he saw no reason to refuse. He stood watching as Erwin turned to the cabinet behind his desk, opening it and withdrawing a bottle of whiskey and two small shot glasses. Alcohol like this was a luxury, obtainable only by the wealthier nobles and merchants and the higher ranking members of the military--and on the black market, of course. There was always the black market.

"Here you are. Enjoy." Erwin filled the glasses and returned to Levi's side, offering one to him.

Levi wasn't sure why he was so congenial sometimes, yet cold and impassive on other occasions. There were a number of things he didn't understand about Erwin. He was an odd man. He took the small glass from him and downed the dark amber liquid in a single swallow. Erwin nodded and followed suit. "And what are you planning to do with the rest of your evening?" he asked.

"Why? You got more dirty work for me?"

"I might, but not now."

He shrugged. "I was going to sleep." Rest was a rare commodity, as rare as whiskey, in its way. If he could get in a few hours of solid slumber, he'd consider his evening a success.

"It's important to be well rested, but you could perhaps engage in some leisure activities. Enjoy yourself."

Levi replied without hesitation or emotion. "Sleep is a leisure activity."

"You're a man of many interests, aren't you?" Erwin asked.

Levi regarded him steadily. "Is that a joke?" he asked.

"It might be. Socializing could be beneficial, you know. What would you do if I ordered you to do it?"

"You'd order me to spend the night in a shitty bar?" Levi didn't answer the question, because he didn't see the point. If Erwin ordered him to do that, he would do it, and he didn't doubt that Erwin knew it. Although he would suspect Erwin had another reason for it, beyond his recreation. Erwin was brimming with ulterior motives. He probably had at least one right now.

"No, I wouldn't." Erwin moved to pour himself another drink. "It's none of my business what you do with your personal time. But it's an amusing idea."

Levi wasn't amused by it, but he only grunted. 

"Would you like another?" Erwin asked, raising his glass.

"Sure," said Levi. He didn't want more than two. He didn't like to impair his judgment, not even in the most relaxed situation. The important fact was that you never knew when the situation was going to change, but he accepted the second shot readily enough.

"You're very driven," said Erwin, as Levi knocked back his second shot. Again, Erwin waited until he'd done so before taking his own drink. "I admire that about you."

Levi didn't know what to say to that. He carried out his orders. He worked hard. He did what he believed was right, and he trusted in Erwin's decisions. Even if he had questioned them internally more than once, as far as Levi was concerned, trust was an action and not a thought. What he did was what mattered and defined him. He didn't have time for anything inessential, and he didn't want to do anything else.

"Even I relax more than you do," said Erwin. "Tell me, are there other things you enjoy doing?"

Oh. So this was going to be an involved personal conversation. Erwin was in one of his weird, talkative moods. Levi could deal with it. He'd learned how to put up with his crap. Erwin seated himself on the edge his desk, putting down his glass. He didn't offer Levi a third drink or take one for himself. Levi remained standing straight, at attention, and he relinquished his glass as well, setting it on the desk beside Erwin's. He felt a pleasant burn from the alcohol, a warmth that both gathered in his belly and spread across his skin, but he didn't allow it to affect his posture.

"I'd rather get shit done than do shit," he said.

Erwin laughed at that. "Well put. But I'm sure you have other interests."

What was he getting at? For someone who thought Levi's personal life was none of his business, he was certainly nosy about it. Levi wished he would be more straightforward, so he could answer the question to Erwin's satisfaction. He sighed. "Who has time? I'm lucky to get to sleep, let alone take up weaving or some shit."

"I wasn't referring to weaving, but if you were interested in that, I'm sure you could find a way to do it. No, I have no shortage of faith in your resourcefulness, but--to be honest, I enjoy your company. I thought we might spend more time together. It's only natural to inquire as to how you might wish to spend that time."

More time together? It could be difficult to cut through Erwin's bullshit to arrive at his actual meaning. They were already spending time together, weren't they? They worked together. What else did he want? Levi acquiesced to Erwin's requests, when he could, but he couldn't provide answers he didn't have. "This is good enough."

With Erwin seated on his desk, they were more or less on the same level. Erwin looked him over, and Levi felt, not for the first time in Erwin's presence, like he was a specimen, here to be studied. He didn't enjoy that feeling.

"In some ways, you're easy to read, but at times, you mystify me," confessed Erwin.

Levi pursed his lips, irritated by this remark, for all its unusual candor. Erwin didn't usually admit to his prying and scheming. Maybe if he asked a simple question, he would get the information he wanted. What was he trying to figure out? Levi was still trying to guess at what he wanted, and the possibility he arrived at was unexpected. "Are you trying to ask me who I fuck?" Levi asked.

Erwin's eyebrows rose. "Ah, is that what you think?" He had no right to look so amused.

It was what he thought, now that he had come up with the idea. "Answer the damn question, Erwin." At times, it was difficult for him to believe that this was the person he was closest to now, this bizarre man it was nearly impossible to have a human conversation with. Not that he wanted to have this conversation. It was taking things too far. Erwin didn't have any right--but Levi wouldn't deny him.

Erwin straightened, rising from his seat on his desk so that Levi had to look up at him again. "I only asked you what you like to do, or would, if you had the time."

Maybe it was the warmth of the whiskey that loosened his tongue. Erwin was denying having an interest in it, or he was skirting the issue, but Levi answered the unasked question nonetheless. "I don't," he said. "If that's what you're asking." It had been a while since he'd done anything that could qualify as _sex_. At this admission, Levi turned his head away, focusing his gaze on the wall. A moment later, he felt warmth and pressure on his neck, as Erwin's hand slid over the sensitive skin there and up into his hair, caressing him. Levi didn't think. He acted. In one fluid movement, he turned and rose up on his feet as his arm swung out and found its mark. Before he could stop himself, his fist had slammed into Erwin's face. 

Breathing hard, Levi pulled back his hand and stared at Erwin. Erwin returned his gaze, his eyes widening. They froze like that, facing each other. Erwin's cheekbone was brightening to red from the force of the blow. He was startled. Levi had seldom seen Erwin taken by surprise, but he was no less surprised himself.

What had he done? He'd struck his superior officer, a serious violation of army regulations. He could be court martialed for that. He hadn't meant to do it. When was the last time he'd acted on impulse like that, almost against his will?

_A pale haired young man, kneeling on the floor, coughing, then gaping at him as he raised his head, reaching up to wipe the blood from his mouth. The blood was vivid on his pale face. Everything about him was pale, except his blood. He had the skin of someone who never walked under the sun. "Levi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

Levi pushed away the image that had appeared, unbidden, in his mind. He had no idea what Erwin was going to do. There was no smile on his face now, but his intentions were no more readable than they had been earlier.

"You're dismissed," said Erwin.

Levi didn't need to be told twice. When Erwin gave orders, he followed them, no matter what he thought or felt. He nodded, before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

***

The next morning, Levi woke and carried out his usual routine with a sense of unreality. Since Erwin had dismissed him, he'd done nothing but exactly what he was supposed to do, as he always did. He ate a brief meal, then began his training, moving through his exercises with brisk efficiency. He did his best to think of nothing but his actions as he carried them out, but he was only partly successful in that. He was behaving as if nothing had happened, but something had, and the memory of it kept returning to him: the slight but distinct noise of his fist striking Erwin's face. The rare sight of shock in Erwin's blue eyes as they widened. Erwin tended to know what people were going to do before they did, but Levi still didn't know why he'd acted as he had.

As he'd stepped out of Erwin's office and into the hall last night, he had become aware of only one thing. He'd glanced down at his hand, and it had been trembling: the faintest motion, barely detectable even by him. He hadn't been afraid. He'd been angry.

The refuge of Levi's routine was tenuous, and it wasn't long before it was broken. The message came before noon. One of the younger soldiers stood at attention before him, her hand striking her chest with the enthusiasm and earnestness of someone who hadn't yet been worn down by war. "Sir! The Commander would like to see you in his office." She was too young, Levi thought. They got younger every year.

Erwin was sitting at his desk when he entered, working, as usual. It was one of the most familiar sights in the world to him now, but something was noticeably different today. It would have been hard to miss the gigantic purple bruise that darkened his left cheek. Levi glanced down at the floor and kept his gaze there. Although once he would have been glad to see Erwin injured, far more severely than that, now he felt nothing so much as a sense of failure. He had failed to serve. "I'm glad you were able to accede to my request," Erwin said, as if Levi wasn't obligated to follow his orders. "I appreciate your promptness."

Levi closed and locked the door, without thinking about it. He knew how Erwin felt about privacy. "Yes, sir." He saluted. He was completely formal today, save for the fact that he wasn't meeting Erwin's gaze.

"That won't be necessary," said Erwin, putting down his pen. "This isn't an official conference. I don't consider you on duty."

Levi lowered his hand, but he didn't speak. Erwin would have been justified in giving him a formal reprimand or a much more severe punishment. He wasn't sure if he approved of this leniency, but he wasn't going to tell Erwin what to do.

"I'd like to apologize, Levi."

At this, he did look up, sharply. "For what?"

"I overstepped my bounds as your commander. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you without your permission, and you were perfectly within your rights to retaliate."

So, it was fine that he'd punched his commander? That was hardly a correct application of discipline. He should have been punished for what he'd done, regardless of his motivation. "Was I?"

"I value our professional relationship highly. I won't allow anything to compromise it. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I was initially only inquiring out of a desire to understand you better."

_Initially_. Levi didn't overlook the use of that word. It wasn't a question of whether Levi believed Erwin. He didn't care about that. If Erwin had wanted to ask him about sex, that was fine. People talked about sex. They had sex. It was normal. Levi was the one who had behaved abnormally.

"Although now I can't deny that I have a physical interest in you," Erwin continued, "I hope that won't be detrimental to our partnership. I won't press the issue again."

He said it so fucking easily and so matter-of-factly, as if it was no problem for him to keep himself in check, as if he never lashed out or lost control. He could put it to the side. Good for him. "It doesn't matter," said Levi, quietly.

"What's that?"

"It doesn't fucking matter. I don't care what you did." 

Erwin paused, at first, letting long moments pass without speaking. He drummed his fingers on the table, briefly, then pushed out his chair and slowly got to his feet. "You're not angry with me?"

"No, I'm not." Levi watched him approach. He'd had time to think about what had happened. He'd been angered, but not by the touch of Erwin's hand on him.

"I see." Erwin was standing very close to him now. Levi watched him. He didn't draw away. "Would you mind if I tried something?" Erwin asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes, but instead of refusing, he murmured, "Do it."

Erwin touched him again. His hand settled on his waist, gripping him there and pulling him closer.

Levi's lip curled, and again, his reaction was immediate, inevitable. He felt a surge of heat. This time, he was instantly aware of his anger, but that awareness didn't stop him from driving his fist into Erwin's gut.

Erwin doubled over in pain, staggering back. Levi recoiled, once again having acted without intent. He struggled to maintain control and precision, but he kept losing his battle when Erwin touched him. Why was this happening? It was like it had been before, before--

"No," said Erwin, quickly, interrupting both Levi's actions and his thoughts. "Don't stop."

Levi shook his head. "I can't--"

"Hit me again."

He recognized the stern tone in Erwin's voice. It was an order, so Levi obeyed it. Erwin was still bent over, and his face was an easier target at this level, so Levi drove his fist into the middle of it. Not with his full strength, but with enough force that blood welled and rolled from Erwin's nose, in twin lines leading down to his lips. Erwin sank to his knees. "Again."

Levi punched him in the mouth. Erwin's lip split. Erwin let out a long breath, broken and pained. Levi stood over him, panting. He was tense, his hands tight fists, his knuckles white. He was all but trembling again. He was furious, but he didn't know why.

Erwin reached up, placing a hand between Levi's legs. "You're hard."

Erwin was right. He let out a moan as Erwin's hand moved over him, feeling the shape of his cock through the cloth of his trousers. Erwin's other hand came up, and he quickly unbuttoned Levi's fly, leaning forward. He was bleeding, his mouth red with it, and he must have been in no small amount of pain, but he freed Levi's cock, then slid his lips over the head, his tongue circling it slowly.

"Shit--" Levi pushed his hips forward, and Erwin opened his mouth wider to take him in. He shouldn't do this. He must have been hurting him, yet he didn't stop or even slow. Moving faster instead, his hand gripped the back of Erwin's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He looked down at him, at his bruised face and bleeding nose, and he fucked his mouth. Erwin gazed up at him, unblinking. His hands slipped down between his own legs, fingers deftly handling his own buttons. Erwin was as hard as he was. When he started to stroke himself, Levi found he couldn't stop watching him, the way his hand slid over his cock, his fingers curling around the shaft while his thumb slid over the tip.

"Shit." He shoved his hips forward, too roughly, causing Erwin to nearly choke on his cock as it hit the back of his throat. He felt a pang of guilt, but it wasn't enough to make him stop, as Erwin didn't object, but made a pleased noise once he'd recovered. Levi couldn't hold out for long. The sight of Erwin's mouth on his dick and his hands jerking himself off were too much for him, not to mention the sensation of Erwin's lips and tongue. With another jerk of his hips, he came in Erwin's mouth. Erwin grunted and swallowed eagerly, but he didn't manage to swallow it all, some of it leaking from his mouth and dripping down his chin.

Erwin kept sucking on him as his dick began to soften, as if eager to suck every drop of come from his dick. Levi had to pull away, too sensitive to bear it, but he left his hand on Erwin's head. "That's good, Levi." Erwin's hands were still moving between his legs as he pleased himself. "Keep watching me."

He did. He watched Erwin's bruised and bloody face, and his large, skilled hands, until Erwin closed his eyes and raised his chin, letting out a quick, eager sigh as his come spilled over his fingers. "That's good," he said again. He raised his hand to his face and started to lick them off. He was covered with come and blood, and he looked absolutely disgusting.

"Ugh, god, here--" Levi pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned down to dab at Erwin's face. "You're a fucking mess." Erwin took hold of his wrist, and Levi stilled. He remained still as Erwin lightly kissed his fingers. "Look, you split one of your knuckles," he said, lingering over a small tear in Levi's skin. "Maybe my face is tougher than I thought."

"Don't joke about it," Levi snapped.

"I'm sorry." Erwin usually didn't apologize, but he'd apologized twice now today. "No jokes." Erwin released Levi's hand, and Levi gave him the handkerchief. Erwin took it, but absently pushed it into his pocket as he rose to his feet. He didn't bother to button up his fly. Tentatively, he slid his arm around Levi's waist, then drew him in close. Levi didn't resist. Erwin's hand settled on the back of his neck, then slowly, lightly began to stroke him there. Levi shuddered, but offered no outburst of force this time. "Interesting," said Erwin. "You'll let me touch you now."

"Don't talk about me like I'm your goddamn experiment."

"I didn't mean it that way."

He probably didn't. He was a freak, and he couldn't help being that way, so Levi leaned in, resting his head against Erwin's chest. It was odd, to be close to someone like this, but he was willing to allow it, for Erwin. Erwin stroked his hair, his movements still slow and deliberate, as if he was wary of startling more aggression out of Levi, but Levi was pleased to discover that he remained calm.

"You can certainly punch hard, Levi," said Erwin. "Not that I didn't know that, but I'm impressed anew."

"Shut up. I said no jokes."

"That wasn't a joke. It was the complete truth. What if I keep talking? Are you going to hit me again?"

This was undeniably a joke, if one of Erwin's unfunny half-jokes, but though Levi's jaw tensed, he took no punitive action. "I might." Levi didn't want to, but he'd sufficiently demonstrated that he couldn't control himself. He didn't trust himself enough to answer no. He hadn't wanted to hit Erwin in the first place.

"I accept the risk." Erwin sighed, and there was a note of satisfaction in the sound. "But Levi..."

"What is it?"

"I believe I require medical attention. Can you get Hange for me?"

"Shit." Levi pulled away. He started for the door, but once he was halfway there, he cursed some more and reached down to fasten up his fly. He could think about this later, and he could take a bath later. He had an order to follow.


End file.
